custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jareroden (SM)
Jareroden was a male Ce-Matoran native to the island of Tersvranem, who later became a Toa of Psionics, and is currently a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Matoran Jareroden was created as a male Ce-Matoran, and lived on the island of Tersvranem, an island to the north west of Nynrah. Jareroden was one of the first Ce-Matoran who came into existence, and was created prior to the incident in which Toa Orde made the Zyglak an angrier and the Great Beings' decisions to make all subsequent Ce-Matoran and Toa of Psionics female. Eventually, the Brotherhood of Makuta assigned one of its members to watch over the island, though its assigned Makuta, Benjarmin, ruled the land with an iron claw, prompting Jareroden to create a resistance against him. Jareroden's resistance fought against Benjarmin's numerous robotic creations, trying to liberate Tersvranem in the process. Toa Years later Jareroden was approached by Toa of Lightning Taro, the ex-leader of Benjarmin's former Toa Hagah team. Taro gave Jareroden a Toa Stone, transforming him into a Toa of Psionics. Jareroden was later recruited into the Order of Mata Nui, by a member named Zyktar. He spent several years undergoing grueling training and becoming a veteran Toa, he ascended the ranks of the Order, becoming one of it's most elite servants. On one of his missions, his universe collided with several others, and he was summoned to an ancient temple by the Golden Lord. Quest for Shadowmaster's Fortress Coming soon... Abilities and Traits A strong and righteous Toa, Jareroden is bold, daring, courageous, and willing to stand up for what he believes is right, though he is also very clever and level-headed. However, due to the nature of his role within the Order, he is forced to ignore or uphold the Toa Code. It is worth noting a darker aspect of Jareroden's personality is his great hatred for all Makuta, in particular Benjarmin, who had subjugated Jareroden and his friends to great amounts of pain and misery during his time as a Matoran. After joining the Order, Jareroden had several experiments performed on him, which has granted him heightened levels of strength, speed, and durability. Due to an injury of some sort several years ago, Jareroden's armor is colored silver and black over the normal blue and gold generally adopted by Toa of Psionics. As a Toa of Psionics, Jareroden has the ability to create mental energy, granting him the capability to create and control psionic energy, in addition to a variety of abilities such as disguising his presence and telekinesis. Being a Psionics Toa, Jareroden possesses an innate resistance to mind control and telepathy, to the point where his mentality cannot be affected by outside influences. Mask and Tools Jareroden wears the Kanohi Kezrak, the Great Mask of Reflection, which can create a reflective force field around the user, reflecting any attack to the bearer. He carries an Electro Blade, which, when activated, can deliver a powerful electric shock to an enemy. Stats Appearances *Collision Trivia *The character Jareroden belongs to Jareroden97. *The biography, up until the universal collision, was written by Jareroden97, as was the abilities and traits list. Category:Order of Mata Nui